Once a Ranger Wedding, Always a Ranger Wedding
by elin2002
Summary: The day is finally here but when Rangers are involved chaos ensues.


_**(I don't own Power Rangers, but I so wish I did. On the upside it belongs to Saban again YAY!)**_

Kimberly arrived at the park in a sweatshirt specially made for the day that said 'Pink Bride Beware' courtesy of her soon to be husband. Her mother asked what it meant and all Kim would tell her was that she wore a lot of pink and Tommy was afraid of her when she was in bride mode and especially after she fired the 3rd planner for messing up with the flowers.

She knew Jason had Tommy hidden away so it was safe for her to do a quick walk through of their spot in the park where Tommy had first kissed her, asked her out, and proposed almost 9 years later in that order. They had a 3 year relationship while in high school and saved the world, then had a 2 year break while they both perused other endeavors before getting back together and it taking Tommy another 2 ½ years to propose. While Tommy was sequestered in the men's tent she decided to do a quick walk through of the area. She got to the top of the aisle more precisely the rock where she had found Tommy doing a kata the first time they kissed and all she saw were things that were not supposed to be there and saw red in anger.

"Where is Sarah?" Asked Kim speaking of her wedding planner to one of the assistants.

"Um, I'm not sure. Is there something wrong."

"Yes, something is very wrong." Said Kim getting more upset by the second. "JASON!"

"Kim, what's wrong?" Asked Rocky who had been walking by on his way to the men's tent.

"I need you and Jason out here please." Said Kim insistently.

"Okay, calm down I'll go get him." Rocky got to the tent and found Jason and Tommy playing checkers while waiting for the go ahead to get their actual suits on rather than the tuxedo shirts they jokingly bought for the occasion. The other guys were either watching or playing chess. "Jase."

"Yeah, what's up did I hear Kim yell for me?"

"Yeah, she needs us for something."

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah it's fine." Said Rocky.

"Kim, what's up?" He asked walking up to his sister.

"Look around what do you see?"

"I'm a guy be specific." Said Jason jokingly.

"The decorations." Jason looked around and saw exactly what was causing her irritation.

"Holy hell who authorized green candles?" Asked Rocky.

"Jason! Do something you have to get rid of them!"

"Okay. Where's your wedding planner?" Jason asked as he grabbed a bag and started placing the offending candles in it.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? You're messing up the decorations." Said Sarah.

"Who gave you authorization on the green candles?" Asked Rocky placing two candles in the bag.

"Kim told me the colors."

"For the flowers, and decorations for the reception later on." Said Kim making herself known.

"Yeah, so I thought I would coordinate the candles." Said Sarah.

"Exactly you 'thought' you know what you're fired. Pack up your stuff and leave now." Said Kim, honestly she really wasn't a difficult person it's just she wanted the wedding to be perfect she and Tommy were only going to have one and she wanted it to be the best one.

"Kim I'm going to go put these in my car." Said Jason.

"No, I want them out of the park Jase. He can't know."

"Okay, why don't you go start getting ready we will take care of everything I promise." Said Jason. He watched Kim go into the 'Scary Females' tent before seeing one of the girls from the florist. "Hey so you're with the florist right?"

"Yes." Said Ally with a smile hoping this man was one of the single ones but alas those hopes were dashed when she saw the ring on Jason's left hand.

"I have to get rid of these candles here can you do me a small favor and check where we're having the reception and make sure that there are no green candles of any kind up there, please?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do with them if you find them?"

"Um."

"Jase, what are we going to do? Tommy while being forgetful and having his own time zone is not blind yet he will notice us missing." Said Rocky.

"I know, hang on. Skull!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Can you do me a favor? Go with, I'm so sorry I'm lousy with names?"

"Ally. We went to high school together."

"Oh crap I'm so sorry." Said Jason. "I swear I hang out with the groom too much." He said much to Rocky and Skull's amusement. "Okay, Rocky and I got all of the green candles we could find down here can you go up to where we're holding the reception and make sure there are none there. Then I need you take them back to the store. Here's the receipt I found it in the bag."

"No problem." Said Skull taking the two bags and receipt. With that Ally and Skull headed towards the reception area. While Jason and Rocky went back to the men's tent.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Tommy looking up from his game of chess with Billy.

"Yeah it's fine she just needed something moved." Said Jason.

Kim went back to the tent where the girls were getting ready, still stressed out over the mistakes Sarah had made and now she didn't have a wedding planner Tommy was never going to let her live this down.

"Kim, is everything okay?" Asked Aisha.

"No, I fired Sarah."

"What, why?" Asked Tanya.

"She messed up the decorations, I told her the colors for the flowers and tables settings and she took that to mean candles as well."

"Your colors are white, pink, red, and …" Said Trini. "Green. Oh shit."

"Yeah." Said Kim. The girls then looked at each other.

"Did you get them all put away?" Asked Trini.

"Jason and Rocky did. He can't know about this today, I'll find a way to tell him later but right now he can't know." Said Kim adamantly.

"He won't. It will be fine. The guys will get rid of them and today will go off without a hitch. I'm going to go talk with the caterer and make sure everything is on schedule." Said Aisha.

"Okay. Thank you." Said Kim.

An hour later everybody was ready to get the wedding underway Skull and Ally searched every inch of the reception tent for any sign of trouble and when they cleared the area Skull left and quickly returned all of the candles. Once he returned he was able for a second to get Jason alone to give him the money.

"So what was the deal?" Asked Skull.

"Kim only told the planner to use green in the flowers. She said nothing about candles aside from the unity candles up front. They're getting married in broad daylight outside why would they need 23 candles spread everywhere in the reception tent maybe but out here? We'll be lucky to get the unity candle lit with the breeze." Said Jason with a small laugh.

"Want my zippo just in case?"

"Hell yes, you got one?"

"Yup. Here."

"Thank you. I was afraid I would have to go grab the sterno lighter from the caterer. Why do you have a zippo you don't smoke."

"My grandfather gave it to me a couple years ago."

"Cool."

About an hour later Kimberly was ready, while the men had just finished a hand of poker with Bulk and Skull when Tommy's mother came in.

"Boys, it's time to go." She said as if she was telling them to get ready for school or something. The guys threw their hands down and grabbed their jackets. Mrs. Oliver straightened each of their ties as they walked out the tent flap much to their amusement. Tommy was last out the door. "Well you're not my little boy anymore."

"But I'm your son and now you get the daughter you've always wanted."

"She's always been my daughter it just took you guys almost 10 years to get it right."

"We had to grow apart to grow together Mom. Well I better get down there, I know there are some bets as to whether I'll be late and I feel like costing my friends some money."

"Go get married." She said fixing his tie one last time.

Tommy moved to stand next to the preacher and watched as his friends and brother escorted the girls down the aisle and take their places beside and across from him once Kim got to him they would stand on the rock with the preacher on the ground. Once all his friends but one were standing with him it was time to see his bride walking down on the arm of their brother. There had been drama about who would walk Kim over to him, her father thought it should rightfully be him but given the fact that he hadn't been around since the divorce between him and Caroline had been finalized. Kim knew in her heart that only 2 men would be able to rightfully walk her down the aisle Zordon and Jason. Since one was impossible Jason had gladly stepped in for their mentor. Kim's stepfather 100% understood the bond between the pseudo-siblings and gave his blessing to them.

"Who escorts this woman to this rock today?" Asked the Justice of the Peace.

"I do Sir." Said Jason before stepping into his spot in front of Adam.

"Tommy and Kim have chosen this spot because it holds special meaning to them both and their relationship. When I was preparing for the ceremony I asked them what it meant for them and they told me that this was the one place they always knew they could find one another when they needed to. They came together here as teenagers and then again as adults and now and hopefully in years to come they will come together again and enjoy life's joys. They have prepared their own vows so I will step aside and let them continue with the ceremony." The Justice of the Peace stepped away from the rock and let the couple take over. Kim turned to Trini and handed her the bouquet of flowers before turning back and taking Tommy's hands in her's.

"Tommy we have been through so much together over the years. We've had many adventures and out of the world trips. I hope we can continue to have these adventures together. We came to this spot for so many firsts. Our first kiss was here, the first time you asked me out, in that order, and after we had been apart for a while we met up here again and started our new relationship. I hope we can continue to have firsts here and eventually when it's time share this spot with our children. I love you Handsome and I always will."

"Beautiful, you have helped me through so many things in my life. Some of which I don't even think you know you did. You've always been there for me even when I was acting like a jerk. The only times I've ever come to this spot is alone or with you. Even those years we were apart I only had eyes and enough room in my heart for you. I love you Kimberly, you are my world and like you I can't wait for the day when we bring our children here and tell them that this is where we fell in love." The couple both had tears in their eyes as they gripped each other's hands.

"We shall now light the unity candle. The candle in this case is to symbolize that two souls have become one. Do we have a lighter or matches?"

"Here you go." Said Jason handing Skull's zippo over to the justice. The JoP then lit the two candle sticks that were pink and white and handed them to Tommy and Kim to light the candle that had been specially dyed for them with a red at the bottom and gradually got lighter as it went to the top turning white.

"With the unity candle lit it is now time finish the vows. Do you Thomas take Kimberly to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Kimberly take Thomas to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you Wife and Husband. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss Tommy and Kim shared was just this side of the line appropriate it was far more forward then they usually shared in front of people especially their parents. The only reason they stopped was they heard Jason clear his throat. They all started the processional up to the pavilions and stood for the pictures before they were called into the area where the reception was taking place.

It went off without a hitch.


End file.
